


Feel Me

by coockie8



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindness, Coping, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Sensation Play, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: During a fight, Jack accidentally blinds Pitch, feeling guilty, he opts to stay in Pitch's lair with him, to help him cope with his sudden lack of sight.





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this story in the description of a picture a while back; well, here it is. I hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch attacks Jack. Jack goes a little over bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1. Hope you like it.

Jack brought up a sheet of ice in front of himself to block the oncoming attack from Pitch. They’d been going at it for about 30 minutes now, and Pitch was relentless; he wasn’t giving Jack a single chance to attack. Jack let out a small whimper at the sight of his thick, ice shield slowly giving way to the attack of nightmare sand. If he dodged even a second too early, Pitch would turn the attack on him, but if he dodged even a second too late after the shield broke, Jack would get hit. Timing was crucial. He watched the cracks intently before throwing himself out of the way just as the shield was breached. He was a fraction of a second to slow and got nicked in the leg.

“Fuck,” He gasped softly; hiding behind a tree.

“I get that we’re not exactly friends, but do you need to try to kill me!?” Jack shouted to Pitch.

The attack had, seemingly, come out of nowhere. Pitch snarled and skulked towards the tree; nightmare sand swirling and twisting ominously around his hands. Jack turned his head towards the sound of Pitch’s footsteps; gathering up a lot of ice magic in his staff. When he was sure Pitch was just behind the tree; he whipped out, on his injured leg, and sent the massive amount of frozen energy at the Nightmare King. The pain and huge burst of energy caused Jack to black out.

When he woke up; maybe 20 minutes later, his leg had healed, and Pitch was right where he’d been when Jack had attacked him; just impaled with long, sharp stalagmites of ice. He seemed to be unconscious. Jack pushed himself to his feet and cautiously approached Pitch; keeping his staff up for defense. Aside from the stalagmites, little shards of ice had lodged themselves in various places all over Pitch’s body, including, his eyes. Jack flinched; he couldn’t leave Pitch like this… Could he? He quickly shook his head; out of the question. Pitch was a jerk, sure, but when he woke up, he’d be in a lot of pain. Jack waved his staff; melting the stalagmites slowly, so Pitch wouldn’t just drop.

Jack sighed; he’d take Pitch back to his lair. He hoisted the Dark Spirit over his shoulder and took off into the air; he really needed to learn to control his powers a little better.

He landed softly in Pitch’s lair; laying him on the stone floor next to his globe before getting the work pulling the shards of Ice out of him. If he just melted them, the enchanted water produced could cause some problems, so it was better to pull them out. The ones on Pitch’s body, and face weren’t a problem, it was the ones in his eyes Jack was worried about. He grabbed the first one; immediately letting go when Pitch flinched. There was the problem; if Pitch wasn’t perfectly still, Jack could accidentally pop his eyes out.

Jack took a deep breath; the eyes were, what? 90% water, right? He grabbed his staff and waved it over the ice; watching the shards in Pitch’s eyes slowly melt. He put his staff down and carefully pried one of Pitch’s eyelids open so he could get a look at the eye. Aside from the gaping holes, that were healing very slowly; do to Pitch being weakened by lack of believers, his eyes looked fine. Jack grabbed his staff and turned to leaved; stopping and looking back at Pitch. Should he wait? There may be some problems with Pitch’s eyes that Jack couldn’t see. He bit his lip before shrugging; no, Pitch was fine. Jack took off leaving Pitch, and heading to the Pole to see North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is short af. Chapter 2 will be longer.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out what he's done to Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here; and surprisingly fast. Hope you like it.

Jack sighed heavily as he flew through the air; it had been 2 weeks and there had been absolutely _no_ sign of Pitch. Not a single Nightmare. No mischief, nothing. _In 2 Weeks_. The Guardians assumed he was up to something, and sent Jack to check up on him. Well… They hadn’t really _sent_ him, he’d offered. He had a strong feeling he knew what was causing Pitch’s sudden disinterest, and he wasn’t quite ready to tell the other Guardians about it.

He dropped down the one of the many entrances to Pitch’s lair, landing softly on his feet. He held his staff up in defense and began to cautiously look for Pitch. He stepped into the globe room; Pitch was no longer there, where Jack had left him. Jack had suspected as much; who stays in the exact same spot for 2 weeks? Coma patients he guessed. Jack frowned at what he saw; the place was a mess, things were knocked over, spilled, some things were torn, there were huge scratches in the wall that looked to be carved out of frustration. Jack tapped his staff against one of the scratches; sending a loud echoing bang throughout the cavernous lair. Jack jumped in surprise; nearly dropping his staff at how unsuspectingly _loud_ the sound had been.

“Who’s there!?” A voice snapped from the shadows.

Jack spun around on his heel; holding his staff up to attack if need be. Pitch stepped out of the darkness and into the dim, murky light that flowed into his lair. Pitch had a hand on a wall and was staring directly at Jack; just staring intensely before beginning to make his way towards Jack, rather clumsily. Jack covered his mouth to silence his breathing and easily moved out of Pitch’s way when the dark being gravitated towards where the noise had originated. Pitch just groped aimlessly at the wall; like he was looking for what had made the noise. Jack stayed perfectly silent as he watched Pitch in horror. The Nightmare King perked up slightly and started sniffing the air; like a bloodhound. He slowly turned towards Jack; sniffing, until he reached out and touched Jack’s shoulder

“Frost?” He asked.

Jack swallowed thickly; lowering his hand and nodding before realizing Pitch couldn’t see it

“Y-Yeah,” He squeaked; guilt sitting heavily in his chest, and bubbling up into his throat, making it hard to breath.

Pitch brought his other hand up to Jack’s other shoulder; tentatively feeling the Frost Spirit.

“We fought, I was angry, so I took it out on you,” Pitch started; running his hands gently up Jack’s neck, making the younger Spirit tense “So, we fought, and you… Knocked me out, and I woke up here… Took me about an hour to realize I was really awake after I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness,” He finished; fingers ghosting up Jack’s face to nestle in his frosty hair.

Jack lowered his staff. Pitch didn’t know; Pitch didn’t know _Jack_ was the one who’d blinded him. Jack swallowed thickly and rested his staff against a nearby wall before moving closer to Pitch; gently prying an eyelid farther open so he could get a better look. Pitch’s eyes were healed, but they looked… _Frozen_. But not like normal ice, it was more like that Massive Ice and Nightmare sand _thing_ they’d made in Antarctica. Clearly Jack’s enchanted Ice water didn’t mingle well with Pitch’s Nightmare powers. His eyes were beautiful, but useless. 2 hunks of frozen Nightmare sand in his head. Pitch began to struggle in Jack’s grip, and Jack quickly released him

“What is it?” Pitch asked; reaching up to rub his eerily firm eye.

Jack bit his lip and averted his gaze

“I… I don’t know… I’ll have to talk to the Guardians,” He lied. Well… Only _half_ lied.

He knew what was wrong with Pitch; he just didn’t know how to fix it. Pitch tilted his head in confusion before walking passed Jack; bumping into the globe, then lifting his hands to steady himself. Jack covered his mouth again. What was he supposed to do? He _needed_ to talk to the Guardians, but he couldn’t just leave Pitch alone to grope around aimlessly in his lair. The lair he clearly didn’t know as well as Jack thought. On that note though, he knew his lair better than anywhere else, so taking Pitch out of his lair would just be cruel.

“Do you… Um… Do you have any way I can send a message to the other Guardians; I don’t want to leave you alone like this,” He stated; flinching when Pitch walked into a wall.

Pitch turned his head in Jack’s vague direction; eyes darting around like, if Pitch moved them enough, he’s suddenly get his vision back.

“Hmm, perhaps… But you really don’t need to be concerning yourself with me; I’ve gotten along fine for… How long has it been?” He hummed.

Jack frowned

“2 weeks,” He stated.

Pitch hummed and shrugged

“Then, I’ve gotten along fine for 2 weeks,” He finished.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes

“Fine isn’t how I’d put it,” He grumbled; looking around at the state of Pitch’s lair before flinching when he stumbled down a step.

Jack frowned; Pitch was… Surprisingly content with suddenly being blind.

“You don’t seem upset,” He pointed out; grabbing Pitch’s arm before he walked off a ledge.

Pitch grinned down in Jack’s vague direction

“Oh, I’m livid,” He stated cheerfully; letting Jack help him sit down.

Jack pulled back and stared down at Pitch in confusion

“You say with the exact opposite emotion,” He drawled.

Pitch shrugged again; running a hand through his hair

“I tried violence, all that managed to do was rip a few nails out, and, I assume, damage my walls,” He explained “Didn’t bring my sight back.”

Jack looked over at the deep claw marks in the walls again

“So that’s what those are,” He hummed softly.

Pitch sighed

“You wanted a way to send messages; all I have are Nightmares,” He stated.

Jack frowned before perking up; that could work!

“Send one to North; tell him I’m here, and tell him I need the Guardians to come here,” He ordered.

Pitch frowned

“You got some nerve, coming in here, ordering me around, but fine; only because you intend to help,” He drawled; waving his hand.

A Nightmare rose from the shadows; snorting and whinnying at Jack. Pitch put his hand to its side before sending it off. It would wait until North was sleeping to infect his dreams. Jack didn’t know how long that would take, but until then, he’d wait with Pitch, in the lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trash. hope you liked it. Comments/reviews make a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


	3. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack attempts to entertain Pitch with 'Human Party Games'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, and the next one’s gonna be even better.

It didn’t take Jack long to realize he didn’t actually know how to help a blind person. Pitch did seem to get along alright on his own though, if not a bit clumsily. Currently, they were in, what appeared to be, some sort of living room. Jack was lounging on a couch; watching as Pitch groped aimlessly along a wall.

“Do you need help?” He asked; twirling his staff around.

Pitch turned his head towards the noise

“Not really,” He assured.

Jack sighed and got up; approaching Pitch. He gently grabbed the older spirits arm before guiding him to the couch and sitting him down; flopping down next to him.

“You got anything to do in this place?” He asked.

Pitch hooked his fingers together and shrugged

“I have books….” He mumbled; reaching up to rub his eyes.

Jack flinched and bit his lip

“Uh… I’m not much of a reader; got anything else?” He asked.

Pitch hummed; tilting his head in thought

“Not… Really,” He stated.

Jack flinched again, Pitch’s only form of entertainment, and he couldn’t do it anymore; rubber mallet of guilt to the chest. Jack stood and walked over to one of the bookshelves

“I could… Read to you, if you want,” He offered; looking over the many thick books.

Pitch turned towards the sound of Jack’s voice

“No, it’s alright,” He assured.

Jack pursed his lips together; Pitch was hiding it pretty well, but it was beginning to become obvious. Pitch was depressed. Jack walked back over to the couch and flopped down; running a hand through his hair before grinning and sitting up. He turned completely towards Pitch; crossing his legs.

“Gimme your hand,” He ordered.

Pitch held his hand out. Jack grabbed it and pulled it close

“I’m gonna draw on your palm; with my finger, and you have to guess what I’m drawing, okay?” It wasn’t a question, Jack was gonna do it no matter what Pitch said.

The Nightmare King frowned; turning towards Jack and frowning. Jack smiled to himself before beginning to draw on Pitch’s hand. He decided to start of simple; a line for the body, curvy lines for the antennae, and 2 capital ‘B’s, one of them backwards, for the wings. Pitch cocked a hairless eyebrow

“It’s a Butterfly,” He stated flatly.

Jack grinned

“That’s right; I was just warming you up,” He teased.

Pitch let a small smile slip as Jack started drawing again. A little more complex; the Rabbit he’d used to make Jamie believe in Bunny. He looked up at Pitch. The Dark Spirit stared blankly at where he knew his hand was

“It’s a Rabbit,” He drawled.

Jack chuckled; blushing lightly

“I’m not actually much of an artist, by the way; but yeah, it was a Rabbit,” He informed; beginning to draw again.

Jack slowly drew a horse on Pitch’s palm; flinching slightly, it was probably bad. Pitch hummed softly; eyes falling closed, he was more enjoying the physical contact than the actual game.

“It’s a horse,” He breathed before Jack was finished.

Jack chuckled; releasing Pitch’s hand

“I’m either really bad at this, or really good at this,” He laughed.

Pitch opened his eyes and darted his eyes around the room

“That’s all, I was enjoying that,” He stated.

Jack’s eyes widened and he blushed

“You were; I thought I was boring you,” He babbled; scratching the back of his head.

He hummed; trying to think of other things he could do with a newly blinded, ancient Dark Spirit. Jack remembered back to a few slumber parties he’d peaked in on.

“I know a game we can play; 20 Questions,” He suggested.

Pitch frowned; he didn’t actually spend much time watching humans, not nearly as much time as the Guardians thought, and when he did, he didn’t pay much attention to their activities.

“Alright; how does it work?” He asked.

Jack grinned

“Really!? Awesome. Okay, I’ll go first to start off, from what I gathered; I think of something, a Person, Place, or Thing, ‘Things’ include anything that isn’t a Person or Place. I’ll tell you which category it falls under, and you have 20 questions to figure out what I’m thinking of; I can only answer ‘Yes’ or ‘No’,” He explained excitedly.

Pitch shrugged

“Um… Alright,” He agreed hesitantly.

Jack crossed his arms and hummed in thought

“Ok, I got something; it’s a thing,” He giggled happily.

Pitch crossed his legs; fully facing Jack now, looking invested in the game.

“Is it an Animal?” He asked.

“No,” Jack answered.

“Is it… Food?”

“No.”

“Is it an actual, physical object?” Pitch asked.

Jack flinched; that was a damn good question, it covered a lot of ground.

“No,” He mumbled.

“Is it an emotion?”

“No.”

“Is it a season?”

“…Yes.”

“Is it winter?”

“…. Shut up; your turn,” Jack grumbled.

Pitch chuckled

“Alright, I’ve got something; it’s a person,” He hummed.

Jack licked his lips

“Is it someone I know?” He asked.

Pitch smiled

“Yes.”

“Are they human?”

“No.”

“Are they a Guardian?”

“Yes.”

“Are they a girl?”

“No.”

“Are they fluffy?”

“No…. And Bunny isn’t a person; he’s a rabbit,” Pitch drawled.

“Rude, are they tall?” Jack huffed.

“No.”

“Is it Sandy?”

“No.”

Jack’s breath hitched and he blushed lightly; only 1 Guardian left

“Is it me?”

Pitch smiled

“Yes.”

Jack scratched the back of his head; cheeks heating up considerably, he knew he was probably just imagining things, but he could’ve sworn Pitch was hitting on him.

“Wanna play something else?” He asked.

Pitch shrugged

“Sure; I’m having fun,” He agreed.

Jack’s face lit up and he giggled

“I’m just gonna keep hitting you with human party games by the way,” He informed.

Pitch chuckled

“I figured as much,” He hummed; leaning back against the arm of the couch, getting comfortable.

Jack stood

“You have anything to drink here? Alcohol preferably,” He asked.

Pitch nodded; turning his head towards a corner, a door slowly appeared from the darkness

“In the kitchen, yeah,” He hummed.

Jack grinned gently touching Pitch’s shoulder

“I’ll be right back,” He cooed before running off through the door.

Pitch slumped; this next game would involve alcohol, he didn’t know how he felt about that. Oh well, he was blind, he might as well make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what they’re gonna play in the next chapter. Take a guess; it’s obviously a drinking game. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments/reviews make me a happy writer. Happy writers write more.


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Pitch play a drinking game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys knew it was gonna be Never Have I Ever, what other game could it have been? Hope you like the chapter.

Jack scampered back into the living room with a bottle and 2 glasses. He put one of the glasses in Pitch’s hand before sitting down across from him and filling the glasses with the drink

“Okay, so, the game is called ‘Never have I ever’,” He started “Basically, someone says ‘Never have I ever’ and then says something they’ve never done, and if the other players _have_ done it, they take a drink,” he finished explaining.

Pitch nodded; lifting the glass to his nose and sniffing, cringing slightly

“Alright; I suppose you’ll start,” He stated.

Jack grinned; humming in thought

“Okay…. Never have I ever…. Actually played this game before,” He chuckled; blushing at the dumb sounding statement.

Pitch chuckled and swirled the drink in his glass

“I think I understand how this works now,” He hummed.

Jack chuckled softly; smelling the drink and cringing

“Whoa, that smells strong,” He groaned; holding it away from his face.

Pitch laughed; covering his mouth

“My turn, right? Never have I ever…” He froze; frowning in deep thought.

Jack tilted his head; reaching out to touch Pitch’s hand but quickly stopping himself and pulling his hand back.

“… I don’t know… I’m so old,” He trailed off; chuckling at the end of the sentence.

Jack covered his mouth and laughed

“Do you want me to keep going, until you think of something?” He offered.

Pitch smiled

“Please?” He cooed.

Jack hummed and leaned back

“Never have I ever… Seen the Leprechaun…” He chuckled.

Pitch smirked and took a sip from his drink; shrugging. Jack grinned

“Never have I ever…” He paused; thinking about the statements Humans usually made when playing this game.

He blushed deeply when he remembered where it usually went; sex. There was something he’d never done; he’d never had sex… Was that something he was willing to admit to Pitch? Jack blushed deeper

“… Kissed someone,” He mumbled.

Pitch hesitated with his drink before slowly taking another sip. Jack should have known that was a give in; other than this game, and a few other Human customs, there can’t have been much Pitch had _never_ done before. On top of the fact; they probably didn’t actually have that much in common. Jack could talk for hours about the games he played with kids, but Pitch couldn’t. Jack was sure Pitch had things like that; things Jack couldn’t relate to at all. Jack had to think of something that was a possible, but obviously hadn’t happened for Pitch.

“Never have I ever… Lulled a child to sleep,” He decided to go with.

Jack’s eyes widened when Pitch rose the glass to his lips and took a sip. He averted his gaze and bit his lip; no wonder Pitch was having such a hard time thinking of something to say… Clearly Jack didn’t know as much about Pitch as he thought he did. He scooted closer to Pitch; this was getting weirdly emotional, and Jack wasn’t really feeling it.

“Never have I ever had sex,” He blurted out.

Pitch cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink again

“I think you’re _trying_ to get me drunk,” He chuckled.

Jack blushed

“Whatever; have you thought of something?” He asked.

Pitch hummed softly

“Never have I ever willingly participated in a Snowball Fight,” He chuckled; knowing Jack would _have_ to drink.

Jack grumbled softly and took a swig; quickly gagging at the taste

“Never have I ever drunk alcohol before,” He groaned.

Pitch laughed before taking a sip.

“It’s good for you then that there isn’t much I haven’t done, because you’re going to have a _very_ low tolerance,” He teased before smiling “Never have I ever slept in a tree.”

Jack scoffed

“You’re intentionally trying to get me to drink,” He accused while taking a sip.

Pitch grinned

“Is that not the point of the game?” He asked.

Jack grinned

“Never have I ever… intentionally killed someone,” He huffed; if Pitch was gonna play that way, so was Jack.

Pitch took another sip

“You’ll get drunk long before I do,” He reminded “Never have I ever fallen in a lake and died.”

Jack put his hand on his chest in mock offense

“Rude,” He scolded before taking a sip.

Pitch chuckled softly; leaning back against the arm of the couch again

“Your turn,” He hummed.

Jack pursed his lips together in thought

“Never have I ever been in love,” He decided to go with.

Pitch rose his glass to his lips and took a sip; causing a sad smile to rise to Jack’s lips before he shook it off.

“Never have I ever…” A sly smile rose to his lips “Dreamt about having sex with a certain Pooka we both know,” He purred.

Jack blushed deep up to his ears

“I…I… Th-That’s cheating!” He stammered before downing the rest of his drink in one gulp; skin hot with embarrassment.

Pitch chuckled softly

“So… Do I win?” He teased.

Jack scoffed and stood; immediately collapsing to the ground when the room spun

“Whoa…” He giggled; the alcohol had gone straight to his head.

Pitch continued to slowly sip his drink

“Drunk are we?” He cooed.

Jack turned to look at Pitch before crawling back onto the couch

“Yur a total jurk, ya know that, right?’ He slurred; laying his head in Pitch’s lap.

Pitch hushed him gently; running a hand through his hair

“Sleep; you’ll regret this drinking game tomorrow, but for now, _sleep_ ,” He soothed.

Jack stared up at Pitch for a few more moments

“I sorry I hurt yur eyes,” He hummed before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Pitch continued to pet Jack’s hair as he finished off his drink

“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Jack. Next chapter; Hungover Jack. And yeah, Pitch knew the whole time it was Jack who’d blinded him. Of course he did; he’s not stupid. Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a comment/review, comments/reviews make Writers happy, and Happy Writers write more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update as often as possible, but I’m not making any promises. I’m currently writing a few novels that I intend to publish, so those are, obviously, my priority.


End file.
